Mine
by the-wicked-zutarians
Summary: He tasted like his laughter. She tasted like her grin. Shinji reallllly loves his hat. How far will he go to get it back after Hiyori steals it? Read and find out. HiyorixShinji, and ichiruki but such a small amount u can easily ignore it.


Ok so this is a hiyori x shinji fic. Yay. if u dont like. dont read.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL.

I have no idea y I like this pairing so much. They're just cute together. Slightly crack-like…. but not too bad.

**Mine**

Silence. That's all there was. Silence, and shadows. The warehouse and its occupants were clearly feeling down on this particularly steamy afternoon. Ichigo had disappeared off with Rukia to 'train' for the upcoming battle. Speaking of the battle, there was no time to waste and the restless attitude that pierced the already dismal atmosphere made for an awkward feeling at best. Hiyori sat in a corner playing half-heartedly with her zipper, Kensei and Hacchi played cards, Lisa was reading her magazine, Love and Rose listened to a cd, and Shinji sat on the couch picking at his fingernails. The only breaks to this motif were the occasional sounds of pages turning or cards being shuffled. Overall it was an_ incredibly_ oppressive environment.

Hiyori sighed, (a rather new sound). If there was anything the rough and tumble teen hated more than silence, it had yet to be found by mankind. Except maybe for boredom... She sucked on her fang, thinking. She needed a distraction and she needed one badly. She looked down at her zipper as it caught on her hoodie for the umpteenth time. She needed one _very _badly. She cast a glance around her at the other vizards looking for any suspicious movement. Clearly none of them had anything exciting up their sleeves. Her eyes settled on Shinji as he observed his left hand and went back to picking at it. A slow smile spread itself across her features.

The ex-shinigami in question was feeling much the same way. He flicked at his already clean fingernail for what had to be the sixtieth time in the last hour alone, and looked up. He rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the couch spreading his gangly limbs and blond hair all over the rather outdated upholstery. His hat flipped back from his head and landed on the floor. He hurriedly sat bolt upright and re-affixed it to his head. He loved his hat, and it was his only source of companionship for right now. He was settling back into his usual 'bored' position, when a sudden flash of color caught his attention. There was a slight breeze that brushed against him and then…nothing. He lurched forward and immediately noticed something was amiss. His blond bangs scattered into his eyes obscuring his vision. His eyes went wide and his hand jumped to the top of his head. He patted all over the top of his blond mop but to no avail. Nothing. No hat...anywhere. Shinji sprang to his feet. Not his _hat_!

Hiyori grinned as she saw his reaction as she watched from the second floor. She looked down at the ancient hat nestled between her fingers and felt the still warm, worn fabric. It felt good between her fingers. She smirked as he looked around desperately.

"Loooooking for something," Hiyori cooed making Shinji whip around to glare at her. She was still perched up on the second floor looking down at him. "Maybe, I don't knowwww, something like THIS!" She waved the hat out in front of her quickly, angering Shinji. He jumped up to the second floor and stood directly in front of her.

"Hiyori, give me my hat. Now." He glared at her using his superior height to try to intimidate her. Obviously, it failed miserably. Hiyori, still shaking the cobwebs off from sitting still so long and doing nothing, decided not to give up her fun so easily.

"Ummmmm," She pretended to consider her options, stroking her delicate chin. "Nope!" She grinned and pulled the hat securely onto her head, letting the too big brim flop into her face. She pushed it aside and triumphantly observed the slow purpling of Shinji's face. He darted forward and made a grab for his treasured head-covering.

Hiyori, easily predicting his movements, pulled off her trusty flip-flop and whacked him across the face. His still outstretched hand twitched ever so slightly as the shoe made a satisfying skin-meeting-something-harder-and-being-severly-damaged-smacking-cracking-breaking noise. She let out a small laugh, before he snapped back to his normal self and let out a low growl. She let out a cackle and darted away from his first attempt to grab her giving a small shriek of indignation when he nearly caught her baggy pants.

Hopping on one foot, she slipped her prized pain-device back onto her foot and launched away from the fuming Vizard. She skidded across the platform at the other side of the opening and gave him a feral grin. The two of them both launched at each other at the same time, Hiyori throwing the hat to the now watching group of vizards. Hacchi caught it and simply looked at the floppy article in his hands unsure of whose side he was on. Kensei on the other hand saw the opportunity for some real fun, and grabbed the hat from his limp hands. He darted away and laughed hysterically as Shinji made a grabbing motion in the air trying to catch Hiyori. Unfortunately, she had altered her route and was about three feet too high for him. So while she landed safely on the ground, he flailed around rather like a dying fish and ended up crashing to an extraordinarily ungraceful stop on the concrete ground.

He sprang right back up though, and continued in his pursuit of his beloved cap. Kensei tossed it to Lisa who sprang up onto the next floor where she was met by Shinji shortly after. With a little laugh she tossed the hat up another floor to Love who caught it and whipped it back down to Rose. Shinji was lost in the tossing and ended up chasing it futilely all over their temporary house.

After much enjoyment on the other vizard's parts, eventually Hiyori decided it was time for her to have her turn again. She skipped over the couch where she jumped onto the questionably sturdy arm and shouted at Lisa who currently held the hat. Shinji was right on her tail as she darted across the third floor.

"Oy!" Hiyori cupped her hands around her mouth to make it louder. "Lisa, toss it here!" Hiyori waved her arms, and Lisa nodded her consent. She paused, letting Shinji think he had her and then tossed it. Hiyori jumped caught it gracefully, landing back on the couch's arm with the same grace.

Shinji though, had been paying careful attention. He knew where she was and altered his course almost immediately to the sofa. He grinned as he saw that she was not expecting this. He had finally gotten her cornered.

Hiyori started when she realized that he was coming for her. She had thought he was too absorbed in the chase to hear her hail to Lisa. Apparently not. He was flying straight for her, and she had no time to react, in minutes...no, seconds...his toned body was going to come whizzing through the air and smack right straight into hers.

He was going to smack right straight into her petite, muscular body. Shinji realized this all too late. There was nothing he could do, no way to avert it. He was so used to people moving out of the way, he hadn't prepared for what to do when the person didn't move. He tried to avert the accident, but only succeeded in pulling up just enough so that his head didn't meet her stomach. Instead his chest met hers and they fell backwards onto the couch in a tangle of arms and legs, hair, hats, and angry words.

"Owwwwww!" Hiyori protested.

"Give me my hat!" Shinji insisted. Hiyori squirmed under the weight if his body which he firmly pressed into hers. No matter how much she moved she couldn't seem to shake him off! She did manage to wiggle her arm free by sliding up his chest. She thrust it into the air above her head and Shinji leaned forward to try and retrieve it. Hiyori was now pressed up against the arm of the couch, her back arching against the curve. He pushed against her still stretching his arm up to grasp his hat in her hand. She tried to evade him, but due to his significantly longer arms, she failed. He smiled triumphantly as he felt the familiar material between his fingers. He smiled and then looked down at Hiyori who sat pouting beneath him. He smiled. He could feel their bodies pressed together just like she could. He could see her button nose, her single fang, and her cherry lips. She could see his smile, the white teeth gleaming with an almost sinister feeling. It made her shiver. Shinji felt this, and wondered. He knew his own feelings true enough. After all, it was not out of pure friendship that he put up with her physical and mental abuse… he had known this for some time too. He loved her, that's why he stayed, and as her body quaked under his, he wondered, was it possible she felt anything like that for him too? Shinji's smile suddenly disappeared, evaporating into a grim line. Hiyori mourned its loss. She didn't antagonize him for no reason either, there was something about his grin, his maniacal laughter that made her stomach feel hot. She didn't know whether to throw up or laugh, but she knew she liked it and didn't want it to stop. Ever.

Easily, as if it were almost inevitable, yet just enough in doubt to make it suspenseful, Shinji lowered his head a little. Now their lips were separated by mere centimeters, he could taste her breath, the sweet mixture of stale air and sugar and she could smell his skin, the mixture of sweat and detergent. Hiyori's eyes slowly slid shut, her instincts taking over. Shinji responded immediately lowering his head to hers. Their hands were still intertwined around his hat over the edge of the couch, but neither seemed to care.

He tasted like his laughter. She tasted like her grin. Shinji pressed deeper into their kiss, and tried to prolong the moment, but Hiyori's leg, which was awkwardly sandwiched between his chest and her hips, had fallen asleep. She regretfully broke the kiss, but the heat only now flooded their bodies. A blush shot to her cheeks for probably the first time in her life. Shinji grinned, but the pompous edge was gone, and all that was left was genuine affection, which Hiyori now realized had always been there underneath. A small smile tugged at her lip. Shinji untangled their hands and pulled his hat back to him. Placing it back in its spot, he leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Mine." That was all he said. He ran a hand up her side trailing one finger from hip to shoulder. She gave an involuntary shutter, arching against him. However much her body betrayed her, she was not happy about being dominated, and as she repositioned her knees, an idea came to her. She slipped her slim legs up on their side of his hip, and held the arch in her back. She put a hand on his cheek, and pulled him to her lips. She slammed her mouth to his, immediately opening her lips. Shinji slowly did the same and let out a small moan, and Hiyori smiled inwardly. She tightened her knees around him, soliciting another moan, and then deftly flipped over him. She was on top of him now. She leaned into the kiss a little more savoring the moment, and then swiftly grabbed his cap and breaking it off. She sat upright, straddling him, put on the hat and smiled.

"I think not…" She grinned, and tried to jump away from him, launching herself into the air. He had faster reflexes though, and grabbed the back of her sweatshirt. The red fabric slipped from her arms, revealing her white t-shirt. She was stunned for a moment as she landed on the floor and paused to process. It was exactly what Shinji needed. He launched himself after her, and wrapped one muscled arm around her abdomen before she could move enough. Amid her protests, he lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder, not even bothering to take back his hat. Hiyori struggled, but half-heartedly. The guy she liked – er- loved? – was carrying her away. She wasn't complaining.

"We'll be back eventually." Shinji waved off the other vizard's curious looks and dragged Hiyori off to some unknown corner to do something none of the other vizards really wanted to know.

* * *

OK SO, just a little something i threw together!

REVIEWS ARE LIKE HUGS, AND I REALLLLLY LIKE HUGS, INFACT HUGS HELP WRITE STORIES.

or my friend's vampire buddies will facebook stalk u. ~~~~~ ish

yeah. bye.


End file.
